


One More Word

by theacedennis



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	One More Word

“Bert? Bert!” Ernie had hoped Bert wasn’t completely asleep as he dozed in the chair, but it was clear that Ernie was waking him up. 

“What? What’s going on? Ernie?”

“Bert, I thought of something important. Something terribly important that I forgot to say earlier.”

“What is it, Ernie?” Bert asked, looking concerned. 

“It’s another ‘L‘ Word.”

“Oh, Ernie. Did you have to wake me up from my nap for this?”

“But this is an important word, Bert, I can’t believe I forgot it!”

“What is it, Ernie?” 

“‘Love,‘ Bert. It’s ‘love.’” 

Bert had to admit that was pretty important.


End file.
